Once in a while
by Halane
Summary: What is done, is done. And Lavi was sure that Kanda would not regret it. Well, almost sure. LaYu


_Hve I ever said that I love bed chatting?  
_

_xoxo (Gossip Girl? xDDD)_

_

* * *

_

What had been done, they could not regret. At least he hoped they wouldn't. Lavi moved a little, trying to get a more comfortable position on the hard pillow he rested on. Kanda was definetely handsome, hot and a great lover, but his hard muscles were hardly the place he would choose to spend night on. Looking up to the asleep samurai as the Japanese growled at his sudden activity, his hand drew the sharp line of his lover's jaw, relaxing him. He was not ready to have that talk, he still needed to think about what he would hear and what to answer.

Lavi sighed. At least, he thought, Kanda could not blame him. It's not as if they had ended up having sex after one of those crazy parties Komui organized now and then, or as if he had harassed the other boy until he had finally felt tempted. No, it was not like that: they had just looked at each other and knew they couldn't live with it anymore.

It. As his fingers made its way through the long ebony locks into the hard torso under them, Lavi went over that _it_ thing. _It_ had started as a vague feeling, just a sudden urge to check how the other was doing in a battle even when both knew the other was doing perfectly OK without help, but had grown up to a nausea each time their eyes met, a burning wave of sexual attraction (_it _had to be just it, it couldn't be anything more than that) they tried to ignore.

A laugh came out of his lips: he didn't even know how he had tried. Lavi knew better than trying to avoid sex. He knew that when there was such sexual tension between two people there was just one way of taking care of it, and he even enjoyed it. But it had never been another exorcist, of course, and in the Order relationships (even if they were just about sex, with no feelings involved) were banned territory. Not to mention that they were two men, which was totally against religion.

However, he had completely forgotten all about religion, problems, the Order and everything else when Kanda's fingers had brushed his accidentally as they walked together to their bedrooms. It had been just a second, they had looked at each other with surprise, all that energy vibrating around them. The next thing he had known was that Kanda's lips were far more experienced than he had thought them to be.

'Rabbit' the harsh voice cut his thoughts as a soft hand travelled through his back, as if trying to make sure he was really there.

'Hey, Yu' he smiled at him 'Did you sleep well?'

'Of course I didn't. I had a fucking rabbit over me all night'

Lavi laughed, as he knew the Japanese had slept as a baby. He had even heard him snoring for a while, though it hadn't been more than half an hour.

'Yeah, it'd be great to have bigger beds. Though people would spent days fucking instead of working' he joked, trying to be informal.

'Che'

Silence fell over as a huge stone.

'So, Yu. It was quite a night yesterday. You did very well'

'Better than you' the Japanese answered, and Lavi looked up, finding a defiant smile gracing his thin lips. He still needed to kiss those pink and soft lips.

'Well, don't think you did that well, but you surely tried' he laughed as Kanda threw him to the side and almost to the floor. 'Come on, just joking'

'Stupid rabbit'

'I promise not to mess with your manliness' he said solemnly, and then he kissed him just a little, playing with his lips, biting them softly. Kanda didn't seem to care: he didn't return the kiss, but he didn't refuse neither, and he hugged him tightly, preventing him from falling out of the bed.

'It's time for breakfast' he announced, just a few centimetres away from Lavi's face.

'OK'

But Kanda just sighed and closed his eyes again, his face on the other's shoulder, as a lazy cat. Lavi hadn't expected him to act as normally after sex. Come on, it was Yu Kanda. He was far from normal, as far as Lavi thought possible to be. And there he was, having a normal after-sex morning chat with him.

'Yu'

'What?'

'So, you are okay with this?'

'With what?'

'You know, you and I sleeping together'

'Well, we didn't sleep that much' his tone was serious, but Lavi caught the soft note of joking.

'You're right. I'll ask it again in another way. Are you okay with we fucking as those rabbits you like so much?'

'I don't like rabbits'

'Aw, so you don't like me?'

'You are just one rabbit'

'That was cute'

'No' he grumbled, and looked up to him. Lavi could feel those piercing eyes getting through his skin.

'So?'

'So what?'

'Are you OK with it?'

'It's done' he declared, resting his head on him once more.

'I see' he got his hand into Kanda's hair. It was so soft that it went through his fingers as some kind of dark water.

'It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been OK with it' the Japanese added, feeling his insecurity.

'Sure'

'It's not as if you could have made me forget every reasonable thought'

'Of course I couldn't' a smile was starting to grow on Lavi's features. 'We just decided to stop messing around'

'Yes'

'Coldly'

'Yes'

'Our fingers meeting on the corridor had nothing to do with it'

'Che' Kanda got on him and bit his neck softly 'Shut the fuck up'

'That was mean' he complained, pouting as a child.

'You talk too much'

'And you lie too much'

'I don't lie'

'Well, then you... Stop that'

'Che' Kanda kept kissing his way down to his belly button.

'Breakfast'

'Can wait'

'No, it can't. You have to train, remember?' he moaned when Kanda's tongue drew a circle on his stomach.

'Later. No mission today'

'Why am I resisting?'

'Because you are a stupid rabbit'

'So you like fucking stupid rabbits?'

'Once in a while' that defiant smile appeared again 'Patience training'

'You'll need more then' a new moan came out of his lips when Kanda's hands started to travel through his naked body 'You couldn't even wait until we had breakfast'

'Che. If I were good enough, I wouldn't need training'

'You're pretty good with this' Lavi claimed as his back arched in pleasure 'Oh... That feels good...'

'Training is putting up with you, no sex'

'I see. So sex is for...?'

'Che' Kanda stopped and looked up at him, his cheeks showing an almost invisible blushing 'Shut up, rabbit'

'Only if you promise to keep training this way. Once in a while'

'Once in a while'


End file.
